


decoy

by slowmo_waitwot



Series: Song Based Fanfics [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hidden Intentions, M/M, Manipulation, Used for money, acting like they're dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slowmo_waitwot/pseuds/slowmo_waitwot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on paramore's song 'decoy' as requested by tumblr user skellieskoo. </p><p>"Don't look so blue, my little decoy<br/>You should've seen right through, my little decoy<br/>You've never been so used, my little decoy<br/>And so I'm using you, my little decoy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	decoy

Ray and Ryan are sitting at the coffee shop near their shared apartment. It was quiet, filled with chatter and the sound of the worker’s making drinks. A man walked in that caught Ryan’s attention who elbowed Ray.

“Dude, what the fuck?” He looked at Ryan with a confused look, and Ryan pointed towards the guy.

He looked filthy rich with gold sunglasses, earrings, and necklaces. He walked with confidence as he made his way to front counter. 

“What about him, Ry?”

“Don’t you realize who he is? He’s Gavin Free, adopted son of Geoff Ramsey who’s the legendary mob boss of Los Santos, Ray!” 

“Oh, okay. Still, what the fuck did you elbow me for?”

Ryan ran a hand over his face, a loud sigh sounding. 

“You’re gonna flirt with him. Take him on a date, get into his pant’s and steal shit from him without his knowledge. He’s very forgetful, I doubt he’ll notice for a while. When he starts getting suspicious, we steal all we can and leave town. Up for it, Ray?”

There’s a pause, and Ray doesn’t look at Ryan for a moment or two. He twirls the straw in his drink and huffs. 

“Fuck it, I’ll do it.”

He stands up and makes his way to the man who is sitting alone in the back. He smiles brightly at him, and asks, “Is this seat taken?”

He sees Gavin shake his head and sits down at the table. 

-

It’s the next day. Ray and Gavin have been texting for a while, and after quick plans for lunch, it leads to something else.Mostly because of Ray, who teased Gavin the whole time they were out and about. 

After Gavin falls asleep, Ray slips a necklace and $1,000 into the pocket of his jacket, and fell asleep as well. 

-

It becomes a thing, them dating. Gavin is head over heels, thinking he’s dating the perfect guy. Ray, though? He’s forcing smiles and laughter, making conversation. 

After a month, it’s hard for Ray to even look at the man. He texts Ryan that it’s time to pull out and quit the job. He can’t do this anymore. 

That night, he waits for Gavin to sleep. When he hears his loud snores, Ray gets up. He takes every piece of jewelry, all the money in the large apartment and leaves without a word. He tosses his phone away, and leaves with Ryan. He doesn’t care what Gavin will do, or how enraged this will make Geoff. 

Doesn’t matter, anyways. They’ll be gone in little to no time and have enough money to last for a while. The next scheme will be done by Ryan, he’ll make him do it. 

But - for the next two or three months, it’s pizza and video games non-stop. 

With a kiss to Ryan’s cheek, he jumps right into to complaining about Gavin, and saying how glad he was that this was over. That he was finally done using Gavin without the dumb Brit even knowing. 

And off they go, headed to somewhere unknown. Gavin, however, was back in his apartment, a mess of tears and emotions as he processes it all. Too bad the rich guy got used, he really was lovely. But flashing money like that doesn’t lead you to the best of places.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated !


End file.
